The oral cavity in humans is an indicator of a number of diseases, including submucus fibrosis, gingivitis, oral cancer and others. For example, 400,000 cases of oral cancer are reported world-wide, one third of which are reported in developing countries with less than one doctor for every 50,000 patients. Tobacco chewing and smoking is the primary driver for the same where 70% of world tobacco consumption is in developing countries. Late discovery of an oral cancer has survival rates of 50% while early stage detection can improve the rate to more than 90%.